Enwonasu Urufu
by TheKingofSpades
Summary: Hermione's parents die. A new girl 'transfers' from durmstrang. Draco is an animagi...HermioneDraco OCGeorge T for language.
1. Hikage

**Chapter one- Hikage (Shadow)**

There have always been shadows influencing every great decision in history. These shadows are part of the 'Enwonasu Urufu' or Circle of the Wolf. The Circle is made up of werewolves, animagi, and a Wolf Demon or two.

Wolf Demons are seemingly immortal. They cannot die until the power is passed to another generation, but if they 'die' they will be reborn again with all their memories. The current Demon was also 'the breaker of prophecies' and the current Alpha. Though she is still only eight-teen and in school, she is the most powerful of all the wolves in the land. The difference in her wolf form is that she is black and has black raven wings and dark crimson eyes. Her mortal name is Raine Isis BlackHeart.

Hermione Granger sat crying in her windowsill. She had just gotten word that her parents had died in a car crash. She heard a wolf howl in the distance. The tall brunette remembered a passage in an old textbook, 'When a wolf howls among saddened mortals they will guide you.' Well if they will guide me "what should I do now?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Are you willing?" a whimsical voice asked behind her.

The tall tanned brunette was confused, and it showed clearly in her golden honey eyes.

"_Willing?_ To what" she asked turning around.

"Of our circle? It may be all we can give you." Said the voice, it came from a tall young woman by the age of eighteen. She had long, strait, raven black hair. She was pale and taller than Hermione, Her eyes a dark blood red.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me, Raine."

"But what is the circle?"

"Are you willing to give up your life for other orphans like yourself, but not only orphans, the brothers and sisters of the Urufu."

"I have nothing else to give, but yes if you will help me I will follow."

**(A/N: i use japanese words in my story.)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing of harry potter exept my plot and OC's.**

**please review! i want to know if i should continue my story or not.**

**Thanx to who-ever reads this! (by the way Enwonasu Urufu loosley transelated means Circle formed of wolves.)**

**Misheru**


	2. Urufu

Chapter 2- Urufu (Wolf)

Hermione and 'Raine' walked in the shadows for hours never stopping to rest. They finally reaches an old door, seemingly a door in the middle of nowhere, there was no building attached to it.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked confused.

"We are at the Torikabuto."

"Torikabuto…Wolfsbane? Oh! I get it! The wolves are calmed in this place."

"It helps the werewolves the most, though."

"is a man named remus lupin here?" Hermione asked

"we do not go by mortal names here, from now on call me FirePaw, I wouldn't know if he was here unless you had a picture, but we'll your going to be initiated shortly, so we shall see." 'Raine' told Hermione as she opened the door. FirePaw, as she was called, stepped into the frame of the door then suddenly turned back to face Hermione.

"You need a code name now, before we enter."

"Well, how did you choose one?"

"I am a wolf of the flame elemental. What is an animal special to you?"

Hermione thought about it and remembered her favorite animal to watch from her window, a black raven.

"Raven .How about that?" FirePaw pondered the choice.

"Yes, Raven. We shall enter." With that FirePaw gracefully swept around and walked in a faster pace. Hermione sighed and looked back at her old life, then abruptly as FirePaw, strode into the other dimension.

As she entered the door she noticed that the dirt path and rocks formed into a dingy old corridor. The slate-colored floor seemed to twist when you stared at it, as though it was alive and thriving. She stepped again closed the old door. As Hermione walked down the dwindling hall, her footsteps thundering on the floor, she noticed the eternity of monotone in The Torikabuto. At the end of the long hall Hermione entered a circular room.

She looked at the grey walls and gasped. There were rune designs covering the entire wall of the room, save a square foot near the hall! Then Hermione finally looked in the center of the room, where FirePaw was standing.

"these are the signs of every Urufu to ever enter our Circle." Her voice still held that musical quality. Hermione glanced at the wall again. The dark mark was on there!

"Voldemort!" Hermione screeched pointing at the evil symbol.

"Hmm?" FirePaw mumbled and looked where Raven was pointing"oh, Skale. I have to talk to him soon, he has disrupted the balance of are our sacred order." She told Hermione as she saw the mark she was pointing at.

"Oh, but what am I doing here?"

"We are here for training."

"Training?"

"Well the first thing you shall learn is how not to feel pain." FirePaw pulled Raven to the other side of the room to another door"But now you need some sleep. I'm afraid we don't have any single rooms free, so you are going to have a room mate." She said as they were walking.

When she got about the seventeenth door she pulled it open.

The room was about as big as the rooms at Hogwarts, but there were only two beds. They were each on a different side of the room; just beyond the beds were dressers, one for each. And the already occupied part of the room had posters of wizards. Then she saw him, sitting in the middle of the bed with his face in his hands!

TBC…

**so should i make it draco or remus? review and tell me :) THanx to nascarkatie3 and unicornmaddy for reviewing and inspiring me to write again :D**


	3. Byakko

Chapter 3- Byakko ( White Fox )

Sitting with his face in his hands was Draco Malfoy! The one person who had made her life hell, was her room mate!

"But FirePaw, do I have to stay in here?" she asked politely hoping to get out of the choice.

"Well we still have Skale's old room"

'malfoy or voldemort…..malfoy…or voldemort….malfoy' she tought trying to make a choice.

"Fine. I'll stay here" Draco looked up from his hands and mumbled "damn it all, damn it all to hell."

"Kasui, Raven here" she told Draco "is going to share your room." and with that she left.

"So why are you here?" she asked Draco

"Do you really want to know?" she nodded and sat on her bed " Mother finally got pissed enough to lock me in the dungeons without food or water for a few weeks, and since he beat me bad enough I couldn't move at all" he told her

"Why?"

"I refused to join…. Skale's Death Eaters. Now why are you here?"

"My Parents died in a car crash supposedly, but my mother was pregnant with twins…. I have nothing left." Hermione said shaking her head slightly.

"Its sad, my parents have disowned me and I wish they were dead, and yours _are_ dead, its like were in the same predicament."

"When did you come here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I came here right after vol--Skale came back."

"Dumbledor, I have stumbled upon a problem. Would you be kind enough to let me and two of my children stay here at Hogwarts. We shall prove our selves use full." The whimsical voice of Raine was at it again, meddling into others lives just like the person in front of her was so known for doing.

"Ah, Raine finally using that favor I owe you. Yes if you can lower yourself as to be a professor than I do believe we can make this happen." Dumbledor replied, his eyes as usual were twinkling with mirth.

"It would be good, my children shall rejoice with returning to their old home. I shall bid thee goodbye, for we shall see you soon."

"May thy Circle be well"

"What have you learned from being here?" Hermione asked, though tired she was still slightly confused.

"I have learned much, but my favorite being my Animagustry." He said giving a slight smile at the thought.

"What form do you take?" She asked drowsily.

"The White Fox" He said before lying down exhausted.

Hermione then too drifted off into her dreams.

**...i finally had the decency to update, sorry 'bout that. And thanx to everyone who reviews it really helps whith my slight depression.**

**Misheru**


End file.
